


You Can Wear the Crown But You're No Princess

by mikaylalwrites



Series: But Don't Take Love Off The Table Yet verse [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Band Fic, Banter, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bottom Thomas Jefferson, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Rock Stars, Sequel, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Top Alexander Hamilton, i hc them as switches but there's not a tag for that so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylalwrites/pseuds/mikaylalwrites
Summary: Thomas flirts with a fan and Alexander isn't having it.But Don't Take Love Off The Table Yet universe.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: But Don't Take Love Off The Table Yet verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688113
Kudos: 85





	You Can Wear the Crown But You're No Princess

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't help myself and wrote another fic in this verse.

After a riotous small venue show, fans were grouped around Thomas hoping for a picture and a quick chat. He never understood the appeal of taking a picture with him post-concert, he was less than the picture of perfection he perpetuated. He was sticky too. Nonetheless, he always obliged when anyone asked for a hug and picture. A few fans in, a girl who looked about eighteen with oddly short shorts for New York City’s autumn months came up. She went through the usual routine: hug, picture, and light conversation. Then started flirting like a schoolgirl: giggling and twirling her hair. Thomas laughed lightly and avoided outright telling her to stop. He looked around, saw no one else in sight, and figured Alexander wouldn’t be bothered if he humored the fan. After all, flirtatious was part of his public persona. He lightly touched her arm then let it linger just a second too long. She blushed adorably and he flashed her a smile. He told her that she was cute when she blushed and it made her turn a darker shade of pink. She turned to leave and he placed a hand on her arm. 

“You’re cute and all darlin’, but I have to tell you I have a boyfriend,” he said. “It’s been fun.” 

She waved him off. “Oh, I know. I’ve always had a tiny crush on you so I went for it. Thanks for playing along.” 

“Anytime,” he said with a wink. She smiled and walked off. Thomas managed to make it through the rest of the fans without any more flirting. He found his way to his car and returned home to his shared apartment with Alexander. He opened the door and dramatically announced his arrival but was met with no response. He shrugged and went to take a ahower. He sang one of his favorite songs loudly as he lathered shampoo into his hair then body wash on every part of his body. He rinsed and grabbed the towl he had hung over the shower door. After he’d hung another towel around his hips, he stepped out of the shower. He jumped and let out a slightly high-pitched scream he would not admit to later. 

‘Jesus, Hamilton,” he mumbled after he caught his breath. “If you wanted to watch me shower you could have just asked instead of scaring the shit out of me.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t flirt with fans to make me jealous,” Alexander said. 

“Is that what this is about? You being jealous because I indulged a girl in some harmless flirting,” 

Thomas mocked lightly. “I have a reputation to upkeep, you know.” 

“Is that so?” 

“It comes with performing well and looking sexy while doing it package,” Thomas jested. “Some of us don’t roll directly out of bed to the stage.” 

“Shut up,” Alexander grumbled. Thomas knew he wasn’t really mad, he just disliked losing his own game. Thomas often used this to his advantage. 

Thomas quirked an eyebrow. “I’d like to see you make me.” 

He turned to dry his hair while Alexander moved his hair to trail fingers along the nape of Thomas’s neck. Then he replaced his fingertips with his lips. Thomas dropped both his towels and turned towards the smaller man. If this was the game he was playing, Thomas was willing to play along. He let Alexander hungrily nip at his neck but surreptitiously moved his hand towards the smaller man’s ass. He gave it a quick squeeze, which elicited a small yelp and got his attention. 

“I don’t think it’s fair that I’m standing here in all my glory and you’re still clothed,” Thomas said. “Everything is better on a level playing field.” 

“I don’t play fair,” Alexander said in between kisses to a spot behind the taller man’s ear. Two can play that game. Thomas leaned so that he had better access. While his boyfriend was distracted, Thomas undid the buttons on his white collared shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He trailed a hand up Alexander’s stomach to one of his nipples and it gave it a sharp pinch, eliciting a moan. 

“Works every time,” Thomas said pridefully. He moved to Alexander’s ear and whispered, “You should know by now, I don’t play fair either.” 

“That’s what I love about you,” the smaller man commented while undoing his belt and allowing his shirt to fall completely off his shoulders to the ground. “On your knees.” 

“Hmm, what’s in it for me?” 

“You are so fucking annoying,” Alexander rolled his eyes. “Why did I decide to date a man as stubborn as me?”  
“I ask myself the same question, except I ask ‘why did I decide to date a man more stubborn than me?’” Thomas said with a grin. 

“I beg to differ, you don’t have to ask me twice to suck your dick.” 

Thomas looked directly into the small man’s eyes and said in a low tone, “Prove it.” 

Alexander almost immediately dropped to his knees and took as much of Thomas’s length as he could. He diligently swirled his tongue, vying to prove his point. 

“Works every ah- time,” Thomas said as pridefully as before. 

Alexander removed his lips from Thomas’s dick to say, “Bastard.” 

“Whore,” Thomas retorted. 

“Fuck you.” 

Thomas couldn’t help but reply, “That’s what you were going to do, right?” 

“Maybe,” was all Alexander said. Alexander moved his mouth back to Thomas’s dick, going tantalizingly slow this time. 

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Thomas said, cursing himself. All Alexander did was hum in agreement, causing a moan from Thomas as the vibrations radiated through his dick. Alexander started going faster at aggravatingly slow intervals, causing the taller man to grow particularly impatient. He twirled a few strands of Alexander’s dark hair around his finger and pulled, causing him to moan against his dick. Thomas encouraged his boyfriend to go faster with every tug. When Thomas was on the precipice of his climax, Alexander moved away. 

“I realize I forgot the lube,” he said with a sigh. “Fuck. I’ll be back.” 

“As well prepared as usual,” Thomas quipped as his boyfriend headed to their shared bedroom.

“Shut up!” Alexander yelled while rummaging through their nightstand. Soon he returned. “This is why I think we should have a bottle in here too.” 

“Or,” Thomas said, stretching out the vowel. “Since this was your idea, you could have thought ahead.” 

“Shut up and spread your legs.” 

“Damn, okay. Impatient as always.” 

Alexander gathered lube on his fingers while Thomas propped himself against the wall and spread his legs. The smaller man slowly inserted two fingers into his boyfriend’s ass and pumped his fingers. He went faster as Thomas adjusted to the slight stretch. Then he added a third finger.

“You ready?” he asked Thomas, who nodded. He pulled out his fingers, lubed up his dick, and prepared to enter Thomas’s hole. “Do you want to be choked this time?”

“Yeah,” Thomas said, nodding. “Two hard taps on the wall to stop?”  
“Got it,” Alexander affirmed. He eased his dick into Thomas. “Let me know when to move then I’ll apply a little pressure to your neck.” 

Thomas shifted a little to get reacclimated to the feeling of Alexander’s dick inside him. He told Alexander to move, and he did. After a few thrusts, Alexander slipped his hands over Thomas’s neck, applying minimal pressure. 

“All good?” he asked, keeping close attention to his boyfriend’s hands on the wall. Thomas moved one of his hands to give a quick thumbs up then placed his hand back onto the wall. “Okay.” 

He continued to thrust while slightly increasing pressure on Thomas’s neck. As he went faster, he wanted to close his eyes in pleasure but knew he couldn’t risk missing any signals. He kept his eyes locked on his boyfriend’s hands, only pausing to give him a kiss to the neck or suck a hickey into one of his shoulders. He thrusted a few more times, Thomas’s name on his lips then came. He watched his boyfriends hands stroking his own dick while Alexander applied slightly more pressure to Thomas’s neck. Soon he orgasmed with a noise that made Alexander shiver in pleasure every time he heard it. Then, he released Thomas’s neck and watched, a little worriedly, as the taller man caught his breath. When he did, Alexander let out a sigh of relief. 

“Good, you didn’t die on me,” he said before pressing a kiss to Thomas’s temple. 

“Unlikely since you’re such a worry wart,” Thomas quipped. 

“I’m your boyfriend; it’s my job to worry,” the smaller man retorted. “Especially when your kink is so goddamn dangerous.” 

“I love you, you know,” Thomas said, turning to face his boyfriend. 

“Yeah I know.” 

Alexander left the statement hanging in the air for a moment then added, “I love you too.” 

“You better,” Thomas said. He inspected his body, which had a layer of sweat and splotches of cum on it. “Looks like I need to shower, again.” Thomas turned towards the shower and adjusted the water temperature to his liking. He stepped in, Alexander in tow. “Who invited you, Hamilton?” 

“I thought I had an all access pass.” 

“Fine, but keep this shower is PG.” 

“Are kisses PG?” Alexander asked, pressing a kiss to the side of Thomas’s neck. 

“I hope so,” Thomas replied, relishing in his boyfriend’s kisses across his back. They lathered soap on each other’s bodies and played with each other’s hair. Alexander loved pulling playfully at Thomas’s curls and Thomas loved running his fingers through Alexander’s long hair to take out the tangles. The shower lasted longer than it should have and both men came out slightly pruned. 

“Good thing the water bill’s covered by the landlord,” Thomas said on their way out of the shower. 

“Yeah because your hair routine would put us both out on the street,” Alexander quipped. Thomas rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's nose. 

“At least I shower.” 

Alexander grumbled all the way to the bedroom but still curled up against Thomas’s chest when asked. He hardly ever admitted it because it would make the taller man’s ego larger than it already was but laying against his chest was his favorite activity. Next to debating anyone and everyone and playing shows. He also hated admitting that he liked it when Thomas sang his band’s songs when bored. He’d certainly never tell Angelica that he loved to be sung to sleep by him. She’d tell every magazine in America and Alexander’s angsty rock singer persona would be in the gutter. Still, he allowed his eyes to drift shut as Thomas sang some Frank Sinatra song.

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is only the second smut fic i've ever written (the first one was when i was 15 and we don't discuss it). let me know in the comments or [on tumblr](https://violetsbaudelaire.tumblr.com/) what you guys think so i can improve and stuff. 
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> \- mikayla


End file.
